1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mount insulator for a large-sized truck. More particularly, the present invention relates to an engine mount insulator for a large-sized truck capable of preventing vibration from being applied thereto in longitudinal, transverse and forward/reverse directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 12, an engine mount insulator used for a truck is mounted in a chassis frame while being inclined by a predetermined angle in order to prevent vibration of an engine from being applied thereto.
The engine mount insulator 10 includes a chassis plate 11 fixed to a chassis frame, an engine plate 12 fixed to one side of the engine, and a rubber member 13 interposed between the chassis plate 11 and the engine plate 12.
Stoppers 11a, 11b, 12a and 12b are provided at both sides of the chassis plate 11 and the engine plate 12. The stoppers 11a, 11b, 12a and 12b are bent inward such that the rubber member 13 is surrounded by the stoppers 11a, 11b, 12a and 12b. A predetermined gap is formed between opposite stoppers 11a and 12a and 11b and 12b, respectively.
The chassis plate 11 and the engine plate 12 are inclined by an angle of about 30 to 50°. A bolt 15 is provided in the chassis plate 11 and the engine plate 12 in order to assemble the chassis plate 11 and the engine plate 12 with the chassis frame and one side of the engine, respectively. In a case of the engine plate 12, the bolt 15 is uprightly aligned by means of a separate bracket 14 in order to improve assembling work between the engine plate 12 and the engine.
However, according to the conventional engine mount insulator, the engine plate and the chassis plate, which are inclined while surrounding the rubber member, are fabricated through pressing work, so that the engine plate and the chassis plate have heavy weights and can be easily broken when external impact is applied thereto. In addition, since the stoppers are provided at upper and lower portions of the engine plate and the chassis plate, the stoppers may insufficiently control the movement of the engine in the left and right directions so that vibration of the engine is transferred to the rubber member in the left and right directions, shortening the life span of the rubber member.
In particular, in a case of the above box-type engine mount insulator, vibration between the engine and the chassis frame may be restricted only in two directions thereof so that the vibration cannot be sufficiently dampened between the engine and the chassis frame.